


Fix

by ariare



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, idol!juju, idol!ryuu, maafkan authornya, not idol au tho, not modern au, setting dirahasiakan, such a culture shock i guess, will add later - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:46:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10099214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariare/pseuds/ariare
Summary: Ketika Hakuryuu bangun, semuanya berubah.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Seri **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah milik **Ohtaka Shinobu**.  
>  Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diperoleh atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

“Hakuryuu, bangun!”

Terdengar suara seseorang membangunkannya dari kejauhan. Bukannya bangun, sang pemilik nama “Hakuryuu” itu justru makin membenamkan diri dalam bantal dan selimut hangatnya. Kedua matanya terlihat masih tertutup, seolah-olah masih terasa berat untuk dibuka waktu itu. Rasanya juga malas. Biasanya yang bangun duluan adalah dirinya dan justru dia yang membangunkan teman-temannya yang masih tertidur, baik saat di Kerajaan Kina maupun di istana Kekaisaran Kou.

Mungkin Aladdin. Magi berambut biru muda itu memang pernah membangunkannya sekali saat mereka masih di Kerajaan Kina dulu. Kalau begitu, sih, lebih baik ia tidur saja. Biar saja anak itu marah. Dia memang susah untuk akur pada Magi itu.

“Hakuryuu, bangun!”

Suara seseorang itu menjadi terdengar lebih keras yang kemudian disusul dengan suara pintu yang dibuka dengan agak paksa.

“Astaga, Hakuryuu, bangun! Kita bisa terlambat! Kau tidak lihat jam berapa ini?! Hakuryuu, bangun! Bangun, Hakuryuu!!”

“Berisik banget, sih, dasar _chibi_! Aku masih mengantuk! Tidak bisakah kau tidak berteriak-teriak di kamar orang lain?!” teriak Hakuryuu kesal seraya bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap kesal orang yang membangunkannya dengan wajah mengantuknya.

“Ya, ya, aku tahu tinggiku ini memang tidak mencapai standar, tapi kau juga jangan menghinaku sampai segitunya, dong, dasar cengeng!”

Tunggu sebentar.

Rasanya, dia sudah lama tidak mendengar suara orang ini. Kalau tidak salah, terakhir kalinya ia mendengar (suara orang ini) adalah sejak ia menjadi buronan di dunia baru yang dipimpin oleh Sinbad dan Kerajaan—Perusahaan Partevia serta didampingi oleh kakaknya sendiri; Ren Hakuei.

Hakuryuu mengerjapkan kedua matanya untuk melihat sosok yang sekarang ada di depannya dengan lebih jelas. Rambut biru muda panjang yang dikuncir satu dilengkapi dengan _ahoge_ miliknya, sepasang mata besar yang senada dengan rambutnya, tinggi yang di bawah standar, wajah yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai, dan pastinya, orang di depannya ini bukanlah Aladdin.

“Seishun....” ujar Hakuryuu pelan dengan tatapan bingung dan tidak percaya. Kenapa? Kenapa asisten kakaknya bisa ada di sini? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Hakuei yang masih tidak sadar setelah Arba keluar dari badan kakak semata wayangnya itu? Atau terjadi sesuatu di Kou?

Tapi tunggu. Rasanya ada yang berubah dari teman _sparring_ -nya ini. Baju yang dia kenakan rasanya terlihat ... aneh sekali. Terlihat seperti baju yang dikenakan oleh bawahan Sinbad di Partevia sana tapi agak lebih ... sederhana?

“Kenapa kau malah bengong dan menatapku begitu, Hakuryuu? Seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu saja,” ujar Seishun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.“Ayo, cepat bangun, cuci muka, dan sarapan. Jadwalmu lumayan padat, nih, hari ini. Kutunggu di bawah.” Tambahnya lagi seraya keluar dari kamar Hakuryuu.

“T-tunggu, Seishun!” tahan Hakuryuu. “Jadwal apa memangnya?” Hakuryuu tidak mengerti. Memangnya dia ada jadwal apa? Bukannya dia masih buronan Aliansi Internasional? Kenapa ada jadwal segala?

Seishun meliriknya sekilas, “Kau lupa? Bukannya sudah jelas? Kita ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini, Ren Hakuryuu.”

Pemotretan? Apa itu? Dia belum pernah mendengar kata itu sebelumnya.

“Sudah sana. Cepat cuci muka dan sarapan. Kita bisa terlambat nanti.” Seishun kembali berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Hakuryuu yang semakin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di sekitarnya.

Jadwal? Pemotretan? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dia tidak mengerti. Dia harus menanyakan semua itu pada Seishun segera. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan bisa mengendalikan dirinya untuk menghadapi kebingungannya ini. Pertama-tama, yang harus ia lakukan adalah mencuci muka dan berganti pakaian sekarang. Tetapi, begitu tangannya meraih badannya, ia tidak menemukan jubah tidur putihnya yang biasa ia pakai di kala malam.

Hakuryuu melirik pakaian yang ia kenakan. Bajunya hampir mirip seperti jubah dengan bagian tangan yang lebih ramping. Tapi, kenapa ada semacam benda kecil bulat yang seperti menyatukan kedua bagian kanan dan kiri jubah mininya ini? Mungkin sejenis obi?

Masih dengan perasaan bingungnya yang tak kunjung reda, kedua mata Hakuryuu ganti menatap keadaan seluruh kamarnya. Beda, sangat berbeda. Kamarnya seharusnya agak sedikit lebih besar dari kamar yang sekarang ia tempati. Benda-benda yang ada di sekelilingnya juga sangat berbeda. Ia tidak tahu benda-benda apa saja yang ada di dekat kasurnya dan yang menggantung di dinding kamarnya ini ( _ah, itu mirip seperti alat musik yang ada di Sindria waktu itu_ ).

Hakuryuu berjalan mengitari kamarnya, memperhatikan satu-satu barang-barang yang sangat asing baginya itu. Kedua matanya tertuju pada beberapa gambar berlapis kaca yang terletak rapi di atas lemari dan meja. Ada gambarnya waktu kecil, gambarnya bersama kakak perempuannya, gambarnya bersama anak-anak keluarga Koutoku, dan gambarnya bersama keluarga Hakutoku—bersama kedua kakak laki-lakinya, kakak perempuannya dan ayah ibunya yang terlihat sangat harmonis. Sejak kapan gambar ini diambil dan bagaimana bisa? Teknologi ini bahkan melebihi teknologi kapal terbang dan alat komunikasi berbentuk kerang di dunianya.

_Drrt.... Drrt....!_

Bunyi getaran terdengar dari atas meja. Hakuryuu menoleh pada obyek yang menjadi sumber getaran tersebut yang kini tengah mengeluarkan sinar. Pemuda berambut biru gelap itu mengerutkan dahi sejenak sambil mengambil benda yang tadi bergetar tersebut.

“ _‘Anda ... mendapat sebuah ... pesan.’_?” Ujar Hakuryuu pelan (ia bersyukur huruf yang muncul di benda itu adalah huruf yang biasa ia pakai—setidaknya ia bisa membacanya). Pesan? Pesan apa? Bagaimana cara membacanya? Hakuryuu kembali bingung. Ia lalu mencoba menekan benda itu dengan jemarinya hingga layarnya berubah.

Kening Hakuryuu berkerut entah berapa kerutan membaca isi pesan tersebut. Sebentar, bukannya ibunya—Ren Gyokuen sudah ia bunuh tiga tahun lalu? Kenapa ada pesan yang seolah-olah itu dari ibu kandungnya sendiri?( _tapi itu kalimat yang digunakan di pesan itu benar-benar seperti kalimat yang biasa digunakan ibunya, hei_ )

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

* * *

 

“Kau tidak apa-apa, Hakuryuu?”

Hakuryuu mengerjap sejenak, melirik pada asisten kakaknya yang tengah mengendarai mobil (kata Seishun) dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.Kendaraan ini mungkin sama canggihnya dengan kapal terbang yang dikembangkan oleh Partevia di dunia asalnya, pikirnya sesaat.

“Ah, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa.” Jawabnya sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan.

“Serius? Kau seperti orang linglung dan amnesia. Kau sedang tidak enak badan? Apa kita batalkan saja jadwal hari ini?” tanya Seishun lagi.

“Tidak. Tidak usah. Aku baik-baik saja, serius. Tadi aku hanya ... bermimpi aneh saja.” Balas Hakuryuu lagi dengan senyum samar.

Hakuryuu berusaha tenang. Jika ia tidak tahu seperti apa kondisinya sekarang, maka yang harus ia lakukan adalah tenang, kuasai, dan kendalikan. Ia harus bersikap normal selayaknya “Ren Hakuryuu” yang dikenal di dunia ini. Ini adalah strategi. Bisa saja ia sedang dijebak dan dimanfaatkan kebingungannya yang tadi.

“Oh, syukurlah. Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa. Bisa sedih nanti jika Hakuei- _dono_ bangun dan tahu kau sakit dalam pengawasanku.” Ujar Seishun dengan nada lega.

Hakuryuu diam saja. Menurut apa yang ia dengar dari Seishun sewaktu sarapan tadi, kakaknya—Ren Hakuei, sedang dirawat dan masih dalam keadaan tidak sadar sehabis kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua minggu lalu. Seishun Ri yang merupakan asisten (sekaligus manajer) kakaknya, kini berganti menjadi manajernya untuk sementara sampai dia mendapatkan manajer sendiri. Lalu, kenapa dia harus sampai mempunyai manajer seperti ini? Itu karena dia adalah seorang _idol_.

_Idol_ /’aɪ.dǝl/ seseorang yang sangat dipuji, dikagumi dan dihormati.

Setidaknya itu yang ia temukan ketika ia mencari apa itu _idol_ lewat alat penerima pesannya tadi—ponsel. Meskipun begitu, ketika ia melihat-lihat isi ponselnya (terutama bagian gambar—foto), ia cukup tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan _idol_ yang merupakan pekerjaannya di dunia ini.

“Ah, ya. Jadwalmu hari ini setelah pemotretan kau akan bertemu dengan _partner_ untuk _single_ keduamu. Setelah itu, akan ada siaran langsung di stasiun TV MG. Jangan sampai kelelahan.” Tutur Seishun sambil mengingatkan jadwal pemuda berambut biru gelap itu. Hakuryuu hanya diam mengangguk meski ia masih tidak paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Seishun tadi. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanya mengamati apa yang terjadi hari ini dan menyimpulkannya. Jika semuanya jelas, ia akan melakukan tindakan esoknya.

Mobil yang membawanya segera berbelok ke salah satu gedung yang sangat besar. Tulisan “ _Kou Entertainment_ ” terlihat besar terpajang di atas gedung yang entah tingkat berapa tersebut. Mengingat betapa besarnya Kekaisaran Kou di dunianya, Hakuryuu tidak akan heran jika di dunia ini pun semua teraplikasi sama.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobil tersebut berhenti dan Seishun keluar dari mobil. Hakuryuu segera ikut membuka pintu dan keluar dari kendaraan besi tersebut. Tanpa diaba-aba, asisten kakaknya tersebut segera berjalan cepat ke dalam gedung yang menjadi tempat kerjanya ini. Hakuryuu mengikuti Seishun sambil bersikap senormal mungkin.

Beberapa lorong dan belokan ia lewati hingga akhirnya ia sampai di ruang tempat kerjanya. Begitu Seishun membuka pintu, terlihat beberapa alat yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tertata rapi dengan sebagaimana mestinya di ruangan tersebut. Beberapa orang (yang ia yakini juga sedang melakukan pemotretan) terlihat didandani. Beberapa yang lain tengah memeriksa kembali kamera (begitulah yang ia ketahui saat ia mencari mengenai ‘pemotretan’), sementara sisanya sibuk berlalu lalang.

“Sebenarnya, ada di dunia apa aku sekarang?” gumam Hakuryuu pelan dengan wajah tak percaya.

Hakuryuu masih ingat betul kalau tadi malam ia tidur di kamarnya yang biasa dan ia yakin a tidak sedang mabuk jadi ingatannya benar-benar bisa dibuktikan. Tapi kenapa sekarang dia justru terbangun di kamar yang berbeda bahkan berada di dunia yang berbeda? Apakah dia terkena sihir pemindah dimensi? Tapi sepertinya Aladdin tidak punya sihir semacam itu. Sehebat apapun Magi muda itu, rasanya dia masih belum mampu untuk memindahkan seseorang ke dunia lain seperti yang dilakukan oleh Raja Solomon. Lagipula untuk apa bocah itu memindahkan dirinya ke dunia lain dan kenapa hanya dirinya saja? Jika untuk uji coba, maka tidak masuk akal karena seharusnya Magi itu meminta persetujuannya dulu, bukan diam-diam.

Lalu kenapa dia bisa berada di sini?

“Hakuryuu! Cepat bersiap!” teriak Seishun dari kejauhan.

“A-ah, ya!” sahut Hakuryuu sekenanya meski ia juga tidak tahu persis apa yang dimaksud dengan “bersiap” hingga beberapa tangan menariknya untuk duduk di depan sebuah meja rias. Seorang perempuan segera mendandani wajahnya dengan cepat hingga Hakuryuu bahkan tidak bisa berkedip. Meski ia tidak suka didandani begini, ia tetap diam sambil mengamati agar ia tidak dicurigai macam-macam dan agar ia bisa tahu cara untuk kembali ke dunianya.

Setelah ia selesai didandani, seorang pria yang memegang kamera segera menyuruhnya untuk ke tempat yang sudah disediakan. Hakuryuu segera menempatkan diri. Ya, Hakuryuu sudah tahu dia mungkin akan ketahuan di sini. Meski dia sudah mencari tahu apa yang dilakukan sewaktu “pemotretan”, namun mereka pasti akan langsung tahu bahwa dia bukanlah “Ren Hakuryuu” yang seharusnya ada di dunia itu. Setidaknya Hakuryuu sudah menyiapkan alasan yang menurutnya patut dan bisa dimaklumi jika hal itu terjadi.

Meski kenyataannya dia tidak membutuhkan alasan tersebut.

Hakuryuu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi begitu orang-orang di depannya mulai bekerja dengan kamera-kamera mereka—badannya segera refleks melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang diminta (terlihat dari respon para pekerja di depannya itu). Hakuryuu sendiri tidak mengerti, sejak kapan dia mempelajari gerakan-gerakan tersebut. Tahu-tahu, badannya sudah berpose seperti yang diinginkan, seolah-olah dirinya memiliki memori badan tersendiri. Semua ini benar-benar aneh.

Sekitar satu setengah jam lebih, sesi pemotretan selesai dengan hasil tiga kali ganti baju (yang menurutnya sangat aneh) dan entah berapa ratus kilatan cahaya menerpa Hakuryuu. Rasanya pusing, pikirnya seraya memijat sedikit pelipis dan matanya yang lelah dengan kilatan cahaya kamera. Sungguh, kenapa dia di dunia ini harus memilih pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan dan tidak ada menariknya begini, sih? Hakuryuu hanya bisa menghela napas sambil meminum air mineral yang sudah disiapkan untuknya.

“Kau kelelahan, Hakuryuu?” tanya Seishun sambil mengemasi barang-barang milik pemuda di sampingnya.

“Ya, sedikit.” Jawab Hakuryuu dengan senyum masam. Sabar, sabar. Sampai hari ini selesai, dia harus bersikap normal. Setelah itu, baru dia akan membalas siapa yang mengirimnya ke dunia ini.

“Baguslah kalau kau belum lelah. Jadwal kita masih padat,” ujar Seishun sambil membuka ponselnya. “Lima belas menit lagi kita ke lantai delapan. Gyokuen- _dono_ menunggumu. Kau akan bertemu _partner_ duet lagu barumu.” Tambahnya kemudian.

‘ _Gyokuen, eh,_ ’ pikir Hakuryuu sejenak. Ia jadi ingin tahu, apa yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu di dunia ini. Mungkin, dia bisa tahu sedikit jawaban atas pertanyaannya selama ini.

* * *

 

10.04

Hakuryuu melirik sekilas waktu yang terpampang di layar ponsel di tangannya. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai sedikit terbiasa dengan benda tersebut. Pemuda itu ganti melirik ke arah lift yang akan membawanya ke lantai delapan. ‘ _Teknologi yang ini tidak jauh berbeda dari yang ada di Partevia_ ’, pikirnya sesaat. Jika dunianya semakin maju, mungkin dunianya akan berubah menyerupai dunia dimana ia berada sekarang.

_Ting!_

Terdengar suara dentingan lift yang diikuti dengan pintu yang terbuka dengan sendirinya ketika layar di atasnya menunjuk angka delapan. Sama seperti sebelumnya, Hakuryuu akan berjalan mengikuti Seishun ke tempat dimana ibunya—Ren Gyokuen menunggunya. Lantai itu terlihat sepi dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Sudah ia duga. Lantai ini pasti berisi pendeta-pendeta bawahan setia Gyokuen—Al-Thamen. Ternyata memang tidak jauh berbeda dari dunia aslinya.

Seishun berhenti di salah satu pintu, mengetuknya sekilas, “Gyokuen- _dono_ , ini saya, Seishun Ri dan Hakuryuu- _dono_.” Ujarnya.

“Masuklah.” Suara Gyokuen terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Begitu dipersilahkan masuk, Seishun segera masuk diikuti oleh Hakuryuu. Ren Gyokuen tengah duduk di depan sebuah meja seraya tersenyum menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua.

“Arara~ Hakuryuu- _chan_ -ku sayang sudah datang rupanya,” ucap Gyokuen masih dengan senyumnya yang lebar—seperti biasa yang dilihat Hakuryuu. “Kau masih tidak berubah, ya. Pesanku tetap tidak pernah kau balas, eh~” tambahnya lagi dengan ekspresi sedikit sedih.

Hakuryuu mau mual. Sudah sangat lama rasanya dia tidak melihat ekspresi pura-pura milik ibunya tersebut. Begitu melihatnya lagi, rasanya perutnya seperti dikocok.

“Aku tidak punya waktu berbasa-basi. Katanya kau mau memperkenalkanku pada _partner_ duetku. Dimana dia sekarang?” respon Hakuryuu cepat. Ia ingin hal-hal tidak masuk akal hari ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa menyimpulkan langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan esoknya.

“Arara~ Kau tidak sabaran sekali, ya, Hakuryuu. Sebentar lagi juga dia datang.” Jawab Gyokuen dengan senyumnya.

“Aku tidak punya waktu—”

_Brak!_

“Woi, Nenek Tua! Kenapa wajah _gue_ di _cover_ majalah kemarin kelihatan jelek banget?! _Gue_ nggak terima!”

‘ _Eh? Bukankah ini suara...._ ’ pikir Hakuryuu saat mendengar suara keras (dan kasar) dari belakangnya. Badannya membeku sejenak, membayangkan jika dugaannya benar.

“Arara~ Panjang umur~ Akhirnya kau datang juga~” sambut Gyokuen dengan senyum gembira. “Judar-ku sayang~”

* * *

                                                                 

**Author's Note:**

> Karakter dan _tag_ akan bertambah di kemudian _chapter_. Terima kasih. :)


End file.
